Doom Dome Battle (series)
This is the page regarding the games' series; for the first game installment, click here. Doom Dome Battle is a video game series developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo. It is a fighting game in similar fashion as Mortal Kombat, Tekken and Dead or Alive. There are two games in the franchise, both of them having a large cast of characters. Each character has their own story within a giant chapter by chapter story. Titles Main Titles These are the traditional fighting games in the series. *'Doom Dome Battle '''is the first game in the series which was released in 2016. It introduces the large cast of playable characters who reside in Wildefort. There is a huge catastrophe which causes a giant war raging on in Wildefort. Demons enter the surface, extraterrestrials invade Earth, robots turn against humans and mutants roam around. A dome is place around Wildefort to prevent things from getting out of hand, through the game you follow several connected stories of the characters. This game also features guest characters from other games on Fantendo. *'Doom Dome Battle 2 'is the sequel of the first game which takes place around roughly 1 year after the events of the first. The story of many characters continue after they seemed to have ended in the previous, wheras others finish empty plot points in their story and/or profile. The game also introduces a new species, Witch (although males are classified as Warlock), and introduces quite some new characters. Some of the bosses from previous game are promoted to playable, wheras some playable characters from the first game were cut as result. Unlike the first installment this one doesn't make use of guest characters (although Pixel, Count Botis and Ciara appear in other content of Dark Heart Games as well). *Warriors of Babylon is the spiritual successor of Doom Dome Battle 2, but doesn't take place in its regular location, hence the other name. It now focusses on a smaller cast of characters being summoned to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon in order to compete against each other to decide who gets to be the next king of Babylon. Spin-offs Despite them being spin-offs, they're important to the story. They however feature another type of gameplay than the main titles. *Rokukai's Demon Bounty is the first spin-off, taking place after the events of the second game. Rokukai has to get a job from Lucifer and is appointed as bounty hunter on the surface, having to bring demons back to the Underworld. However as he does his job he notices some strange things going on, having to deal with strange demons, divine intervention and relationship problems. *Mission Alpha is the second spin-off taking place in the alternate future from the first game in which Pyrotic is the ruler of the world. Alpha has recently been build by Denzel Pyrotic and she has to cross the lands to collect parts so they can install a time machine and paradox machine inside of her, all the while dealing with the strange future. *Star Gaze is the third spin-off which takes place during the events of Warriors of Babylon. It primarily focuses on Justin Bailey who ventures off into space to stop the Earth from being obliberated by Captain Yvad who has taken over the Intergalactic Federation. Xar also is a main character who tags along with Justin. Other characters who were absent from Warriors of Babylon make appearances as well. Gameplay Doom Dome Battle is a fighting game in which players control characters with different fighting styles and special attacks, engaging in one-on-one combat to deplete their opponent's life gauge. The game features 2.5D graphics; movement is restricted to a two-dimensional plane, while the characters and backgrounds are rendered in a three-dimensional fashion. Each match consists of a single round with each player bearing two life bars. The stages, based on various locations that appear in the story mode and are all locations inside of the dome in which Wildefort is trapped. And although being a singular location it varies very much in environment. Some stages even feature interactive environments. If an opponent is hit with a heavy attack near a corner of the arena, it launches them, triggering a transition animation and taking the fight to a new section of the stage. Each section also contains objects that characters can interact. Players have the option to turn off interactive elements and stage transitions. The Story mode is split into several chapters. As the narrative plays out, the player swaps between different characters. It is the single player campaign along with Arcade mode in which one can choose a character and fight a series of battles. The other two modes are Multiplayer and Online. Playing through any of the game modes, including online matches with optional goal objectives, will net the player experience points that may be used to unlock alternate costumes, music, concept art, and other rewards. Each character has a set of button combo's for their special attacks, but of course their specials attacks work different. Each character also has a Doom Attack which is their most powerful attack which pulls the opponent into a cinematic and deals massive damage on them if the right action is performed. These actions vary from pressing the correct combination on the control pad, spinning the analog stick, tapping to fill up a bar and timing to press the correct button. The Doom Attack Gauge is filled up by successfully performing combo's. Species A main gameplay element in Doom Dome Battle is the species of a character. Each species has a special advantage in battle. However there are also characters with two species, and even one with three species. This may be due to them being a half-breed, or because they are a duo character from different species. If this is the case they can select before the battle which advantage they'd like to use. Although it doesn't have much effect on the gameplay itself, the half-breed and duos have a primary and secondary species. There is a total of 14 species, with four of them being rare species. *Till Warriors of Babylon, the Animal species had the advantage of being able to dodge quicker. *The Mage species war formerly called the Witch species, this was changed due to the multiple male witches. Summons & Artifacts Summons and artifacts have similar functions throughout the main games where characters can make use of. In the first two games summons are the main element that can be used in battle. The player selects the summon before entering the battle and has to fill up a meter for them to use it. Usually they jump into battle when summoned and perform an attack, or stay for a while performing a certain task. The summons were replaced with artifacts in Warriors of Babylon. Despite this they work almost the same. Half of the artifacts have to be unlocked. An artifact has to be selected before battle and can be used immediately and will have to recharge afterwards, some having longer recharge times than others. Characters ''Characters are placed in order of how many appearances they've made. This section is still under construction, for the full list of character, see the tables below. Lists Notes Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Dark Heart Games